


The Persona 3 SocMed AU

by Lilyhana



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Arisato Siblings, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hamugis, Humor, M/M, Minako is Called Hamuko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryomina, Social Media, Socmed au, Swearing, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana
Summary: In which Minato is a pissed-off Chagall part-time employee, and he gets hit on by an annoying scarf boy while at work. Well... maybe he's sorta cute.RyoMina.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Aigis/Female Persona 3 Protagonist, Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako & Mochizuki Ryoji, Arisato Minato & Iori Junpei, Arisato Minato & Iori Junpei & Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minato & Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Male Persona 3 Protagonist/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> | Ignore dates and times.  
> | I, admittedly, do not have a twitter acc so if this isn't accurate to a real twitter, my mistake.  
> | Minato and Minako are siblings in this AU, and to avoid confusion, she'll be called Hamuko.  
> | Other characters and ships will be tagged as the chapters progress.  
> | That's all you need to know. Enjoy!


	2. Texting Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato decides to text scarf boy, and things turn out better than expected.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new transfer student, and Minato comes to the shocking realization that he may have a crush on Mochizuki after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Shinji has a cooking channel on YouTube titled "Cooking With Shinji" , which is why he verified his twitter, and has this username.


	4. First Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamuko strikes up a friendship with Mochizuki, while continuing to play matchmaker. It's as chaotic as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | I realized that I forgot to disable "Twitter for Android" only after I was finished. None of the previous chapters had that turned on, so I hope it's not too distracting! ^^;


End file.
